


You're The Only Thing I Wanna Touch

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: DrarryLand2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Auror Partners, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Panic Attacks, Touch Aversion, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Draco hasn’t been the same since the war. A touch on his bare skin makes it crawl. His condition has made it hard to have any type of relationship, that is until Harry Potter comes back into his life.





	You're The Only Thing I Wanna Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard to write, but I’m really happy how it turned out. This prompt inspired me to dig deep. 

He didn’t think he could do this. His hands were shaking, clutched in his lap, twisting the gloves between his fingers. It had been years since he had taken them off and not replaced them immediately. He was always a cautious Auror, but things began to change when he was partnered with Harry Potter. Harry was impulsive, repeatedly acting before thinking, getting himself injured constantly. Draco went through more gloves in his first month with Harry then he did in the last 5 years since the war. Though mostly impervious, his dragon hide gloves had gone through so many dark spells, creature blood splatter, fire, potions, etc; that he eventually could not stomach them. Whenever it became too much, Draco didn't bother with disinfecting spells or washing anymore and just threw them into the biohazard sack at work.

Draco’s uniform adjustment didn’t stop at gloves. After getting special permission, his official Auror uniform was altered to have full length sleeves and a high buttoned neck. Ever since the war ended, Draco has had an aversion to touch. Being the youngest and least experienced of the Death Eaters, a lot of ‘training’ was administered; read torture and abuse. His condition worsened as the days living in Malfoy Manor increased, he avoided crowded areas and stood separately during revels. His aversion was finally revealed after spending several days in a cell at the Ministry with his father. Though Lucius may portray himself as a headstrong and prideful person, inside he was as much of a coward as Draco. He would clutch onto Draco at night, whenever he heard a noise, constantly watching for the next threat. The resentment in Draco grew exponentially and when Aurors finally came to collect them for trial, he recoiled when his father tried to grab his hand.

“DO NOT. Touch. Me. Again.” Draco spoke harshly and his father sputtered; the Aurors’ jaws dropped. Draco pulled his sleeves down over his hands and held his arms out. “I will come willingly, but if you have to cuff me please put them over my sleeves.” The Aurors were taken aback, but did as Draco asked.

After he was acquitted of Death Eater crime and conspiracy, he was sentenced to house arrest for a year. His father was sent to Azkaban and his mother was free, but advised not to leave the country for a year. Draco spent that year trying to understand his condition and applying for his potions mastery. The applications went mostly rejected so he focused his attention on research. He went to wizard mind healers, muggle psychiatrists, hypnotherapy, immersion therapy, anything he could think of to understand what was happening to him. He couldn’t stand anyone’s touch, not even his mothers; he could however, touch objects.

On the night of his birthday, he finally had his breakthrough. Normally his skin crawled and his stomach twisted when someone touched his skin, but that night just a simple brush triggered a flashback. Walking towards his friends on the curb someone rushed by and knocked into him; immediately Draco was transported to the bathroom, hands holding him down while spell after spell was cast upon him. He vaguely felt hands on his shoulder and shook them away. When he finally woke from his attack he was huddled against the wall, his friends surrounding him on the sidewalk trying to block everyone's view. A healer was there and attempted to  get his attention by reaching for his face. He slapped the hand away. “I do not like to be touched.”

He heard a familiar “Ah, well that makes sense,” and looked up to see Harry Potter squatting in front of him. Harry sat down, his back against the wall, close but not touching Draco. “It’s called PTSD - Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. It’s because of the things that happened at the Manor. Did you have a flashback?”

Draco’s stared wide-eyed and nodded at this grown up looking Harry Potter, his half buttoned Auror uniform looking soft and friendly.

“It’s happened to me before. I can help you, if you want?” Harry shrugged and smiled at him, understanding deep in his eyes.

“Please,” Draco answered in a slightly breathless voice. Harry nodded and stood up. He reached to help Draco up, but hesitated before touching him.

“You have gloves on, but I don't want to push your boundaries.”

Draco let out a choked sob and slowly put a shaky hand into Harry's solid one.

“There you go. Have you ever thought about joining the Aurors? We mostly use our wands. What do you say?”

Draco tightened his hand in Harry’s. “Would you be my partner?”

Harry blushed a bit. “Not right away since I will finish training first, but maybe eventually.”

Draco smiled slightly. “I’ll think about it.”

Now, 4 years later, Draco sat opposite Harry at Grimmauld Place, his heart beating erratically in his chest. They had been partners for 2 years, declared their feelings for each other 6 months ago, and now it was time to take the next step. He longed to kiss Harry's soft pink lips, but up until this point their skin has not touched. They’ve held hands, cuddled, but all while covered. Draco wanted this, he wanted Harry, and he knew it was time to step beyond his limits and take control. He CAN do this. He WILL do this. Draco’s head snapped up and he stood from his seat, dropping his gloves on the table as he passed. Harry was warm and kind, didn’t push him beyond his limits, and he was pretty sure he was in love with him. Draco sat beside Harry on the couch, sides pressed together. He turned his head and looked at the man beside him. Yeah, definitely in love. He reached forward and slid his bare hand against Harry’s cheek. Harry sighed at the warmth and Draco released a hysterical chuckle.

“I did it.”

“Yes, you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> House: Rowandark  
> Board Position: 20  
> Class: Divination - Interpretive  
> Rolled 1 - Prompt A
> 
> Fic: The Fates have spoken. You have drawn The Chariot card, upright. You will write about direction, control, and willpower. You will channel the element of water.  
> Word count: The powers that be sense your story will be between 349 words and 993 words.
> 
> Art: The Fates have spoken. You've drawn The Chariot card, upright. You will create an image channeling direction, control, and willpower. You will use a palette inspired by the element of water.


End file.
